DESCRIPTION The objective of this proposal is to understand and determine whether there is a link between perchloroethylene (PCE) induced renal toxicity and the formation of free radicals. This is to be accomplished by exposing rats to environmentally relevant levels of PCE for 120 days. Subsequently, renal function, tubular injury and oxidative stress in renal tissue will be evaluated. Evidence for oxidative injury in the kidney will be determined by measuring for tissue F2-isoprostane, glutathione redox ratio and hemeoxygenase mRNA. If there is evidence for oxidative stress the researcher proposes to determine if this stress can be blocked by the antioxidant vitamin E. This will be accomplished by repeating the experiments and supplying the rats with vitamin E. Urine will be analyzed for the presence of F2-isoprostane as a biological marker for renal oxidative damage.